Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Bone screws have been used in spinal instrumentation since the 1960s to manage bone fractures and correct deformity. For example, the pedicle screw may provide a means of gripping a spinal segment, where the screw acts as a firm anchor point in one vertebra that can be connected to other such anchor points in other vertebrae with a rod. With two or more consecutive vertebrae fixated by such a construct, motion between the vertebrae is prevented, which assists in spinal fusion procedures by holding bony structures together. Many surgeons also believe that pedicle screws enhance patient recovery because they provide immediate stability for the spine and early mobilization for the patient.